Naruto: The Gaming Shinobi (Rewrite)
by Misadique
Summary: He died,he got reincarnated,the usual. Dropped. bad don't read


**Yeah,v1 was pretty bad so I decided to rewrite it.**

**The system will be a mix of a lot of systems i've seen in the past.**

**The perspective will change a lot during the chapter.**

"Someone talking"

"**SOMEONE YELLING**"

"_someone whispering_"

" an **[ATTACK] **"

**Game menu **

* * *

Naruto:The Gaming Shinobi

Chapter 1:Geppai

* * *

Where the fuck am I ? I've been in this dark place for how much time? I don't even know anymore!

This is bullsh-

**[GAME OVER]**

**Survived 29 year: +2000 pts**

**Graduated all levels of school: +200 pts**

**Ugly: -20 pts**

**Intelligent: +30 pts**

**Extra from a lot of little things: +2 pts**

**TOTAL:2212 pts**

**New game+**

Load

**Options**

**Exit**

Why is load grayed out? CMON! Okay…. Let's press New Game +…

**One Piece - Live an adventure in a world of pirates!**

**Naruto - Become a shinobi and protect the village!**

**My hero academia - Become a hero (or a villain) with fantastic powers!**

**Hunter x Hunter - Become a hunter and learn nen!**

**Page 1 out of 225235435634453453923985257985982358794852987543**

of course,since this fanfiction is in the Naruto category,i press Naruto. Wait did I just break the fourth wall?

**[Pick a village]**

**Konohagakure**

**Iwagakure**

**Sunagakure**

**Kumogakure**

**Otogakure**

Like the last time,it's obvious what i'll pick,since most of my knowledge of the future applies to Konoha.

But hey,that means i'll be able to meet Naruto and the others!

**[Pick an origin]**

**Regular Orphan: Your parents died because of the Kyuubi,and you were found alone in the rubbles**

**Clan Orphan:Your parents died because of the Kyuubi,and you were found alone in the rubbles,but you have a clan unknown to others.**

**Clan Child:You were born in a clan.**

**Civilan: You were born a civilian**

I pick Clan child because I wanted a clan and parents.

**[Pick clans (up to two) ]**

**Uchiha: +20% taijustu,ninjutsu and genjutsu experience, Access to Sharingan. Curse of hate -50% rep gains with anyone other than the uchihas. 1000 pts(You can't pick Hyuga with Uchiha)**

**Hyuga: +10% taijutsu,ninjutsu and genjutsu experience,Access to Byakugan. 1000 pts (You can't pick Uchiha with Hyuga.)**

**Uzumaki: +100% Fuinjutsu experience, Access to Chakra chains 500 pts**

**Page 1 out of 10**

I picked Uchiha and Uzumaki because of the experiences gain and the kekkai genkais. I guess i'll be in the uchiha's care since the Uzumaki got massacred. Pretty ironic.

**[Pick a name]**

**NOTE : Last name locked due to being in clan.**

**[_enter name in here]_**

I took a long time thinking about what name I should have,normally,no one has the choice to name themselves so I shouldn't waster that then I knew exactly what I was going to pick:

Geppai

I chose this name because of one of the meaning for it,Fusion,Almagation, as I am the fusion beetween the uchiha and the uzumaki,Indra and Ashura,Our world and the Naruto world.

**[Pick an age to wake up at]**

**NOTE:Your personality will be simulated so that you can stay yourself after the reincarnation**

**At birth**

**1 year old**

**2 years old**

**3 years old**

**4 years old**

**5 years old**

**6 years old **

**7 years old**

**8 years old**

**9 years old**

**10 years old**

…

I chose 5 years old as i've seen in some fanfictions that you can safely train chakra from this age. After that,i passed out with a bliding light like every fucking fanfiction.

* * *

**You woke up! HP and CP restored!**

I woke uo to a regular brown ceiling you would expect in this world.I decided to check my status.

**Geppai Uchiha LVL 1 (0/500 exp)**

**Title:None**

**HP: 1000/1000**

**CP: 50000/50000**

**CHAKRA CONTROL: 20%**

**Allegiance: Konoha, Self**

**Status: THE GAMER (Past life INT and WIS added to the current INT and WIS)**

**STR:10**

**DEX:10**

**AGI:11**

**CHA:20 (10)**

**CP:50**

**CC:4**

**INT:2 (20)**

**WIS:1 (19)**

**LUK:20**

**A loser in his past life that got reincarnated in this world as an gamer Uchiha.**

Despite the description the gamer gave me,i kinda liked my starting stats,who wouldn't like this massive CP? I guess it's because i'm an Uzumaki.

Anyways,le- "Geppai! Breakfeast is ready!"

Uh is that my mom? I think it is….

"I'm coming!" I reply,giving me a bit of time to look at myself in the mirror. I had dark red unruly hair,so dark actually that you had to actually focus on the hair to see the red,and I wore nothing except boxers because I was sleeping in my bed.

So I opened my closet and took the standard black uchiha coat with blacks pants,put them on and went downstairs

"Geppai,do you remember what day it is?" My mother asked with a sweet smile

"Of,course,it's my fifth birthday!"

My mother was black haired like all uchihas,with hair that she wore on a ponytail,an headband on her forehead,a shinobi jacket with the uchiha symbol on the back,and she had black pants and shoes.

"I'm sorry sweetie,but i'm going to work. Your cake and present are on the table,i love you"

"Love you too mom,bye" I said in a annoyed voice.

And with that,she flickered away.

I was amazed with that jutsu,imagine all the posibilities if you were powerfull enough! Need to go to the opposite side of the village? No problem,time to flicker!

I was trailing off,so I decided to open my present,and it it was a kunai! I examined the kunai like it was godsent,observing every little a point,i got one of the the most OP skills a Gamer can get.

**Through certain conditions,you developed a new skill**

**[Observe] Active (0/200 exp) SSS Rank**

**Gives information about what the skill is used on**

I was surprised at first,but then I remembered all the fanfics with this skill.I used it to observe the Kunai

**[Regular kunai] Common**

**A sharp triangle shaped weapon,with the handle usually wrapped in bandages.**

Cool I got observe! Now,time to prepare my plan for the uchiha massacre…..

* * *

**I hope this version is better than the last one!**


End file.
